The Junior Life and Times of Mia Thermopolis
by Antoinette the Creepy
Summary: 1st fanfic. plz be nice. SORT of based on my life, but different, some details are different as you should be able to see, and well, i hope its good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PD characters. ( However, since this is _sort_ of based on my life, the plot IS mine. Hehe. Enjoy!**

_April 1, my bedroom, 12:27 A.M._

And so here I am again, up on another late night, still not fully well after being sick for about 3 days, two of which were during school. Tina is apparently beside herself, calling me constantly, telling me to get better quickly so I can come back so she's not alone. As if she can't live without me. Ha. Yeah right. I'm live-without-able. I wish. Although, one good thing has come out of me being wrought with this illness of the flu: Michael has noticed my not being at school!

I had called him two days ago about the upcoming junior prom (because he's actually GOING WITH ME!!!) that my dear mother has not stopped nagging me about, and he said that he had noticed that I was not there. I know for sure that a smile lit up my face instantly.

"Aw, that makes me feel special, I was missed!" I told him.

"Well, I do see you everyday," he replied. "Not everyday."

How did I come to find myself calling Michael, of all people, about prom arrangements? Well, for that I must thank my best friend Lily. She had asked him for me because I was, and am, too much of a chicken to do it myself. However, I am proud to say I have manned up enough to talk to him about it myself. I have been thrilled out of my mind since she told me he said yes, and it's made me so excited about junior prom that I CANNOT STAND IT.

Anyway, I feel almost detached because I haven't talked to Lily for like, two days and I need to talk to her. Besides, she has to tell me what happened between her and Boris. And Tina too, even though she never answers her phone. Tina, I could kill, seriously. She's been trying to convince me that I'm going to end up going out with Michael come prom, but I told her don't push her luck because I'm lucky enough that he's actually going with me. ME. Me, of all people. I mean, I still feel as if he only said that because he's just too nice to say no. But she says that she's always right, and that I should just believe her. Well, I don't. So there.

"Mia, how are you feeling?" Mom peeked through the door, squinting at the light, because she was just sleeping and got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, but my throat's a little sore," I told her, making a little pained expression for some emphasis.

"Alright, drink some water to moisten it, and if it's sore tomorrow I'll call the doctors again," she said, closing my door and going back to bed.

I laughed softly at the TV because of the spoof that was playing. Saturday Night Live is such a funny show, but I think I want to watch something different. But I can't help thinking how afraid I am that Grandmère will want to interfere in anything that has to do with my prom. She was already planning what we were going to do if Michael were going to ask me to his senior prom. Even though I highly doubt that he will, since what he's doing here is merely charity work. Grandmère weirdly thinks for some reason that he likes me. I can't see why she would think that though, I'm not likeable.

Okay, Kenny may have liked me, but that doesn't count because I felt nothing for him, and it was a mistake to go out with him. But that was because I figured I might as well since I could never have Michael. All I can say for Kenny is that I'm glad things with him are long over, even though things were left bitterly because of my part. Not to be harsh, but things on my end are happier. Call me an icy princess, but I care about my happiness first. And right now, the thing that makes me most happy is the fact that I am going with my Michael to my junior prom!!!!!! Gosh this sucks. Thinking about him makes me miss him. He so owns my heart, and that comment was SO mushy. Thanks, Tina. You mushified and totally corrupted me. However, I am getting tired so I shall continue this tomorrow, or well, actually, later today.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 4, Algebra 2_

Well, I must say I had much fun at lunch. It really cheered me up. Of course, just the fact that Michael was there made everything all better, but the other people who sit at our table always make lunch fun. I had been sulky earlier, for no reason _I _could think of, but I totally felt better after having myself a good laugh. At our usual table was me, Michael, Lily, Boris, and JP. Our discussion today was the morning announcements that consisted of commercials for the upcoming talent night being broadcasted in the school. One commercial had a boy I hardly know, a giant pencil, and the phrase "your mom". This was the one was the subject of said discussion. JP was at a loss at who wrote that script, and it was hilarious to see him try so hard to figure out who it was. We all tried to figure it out, but we didn't. I actually didn't care. I just thought it was plain funny.

Although I felt, for the most part, at ease, I felt weird because of today's seating arrangement. Normally, Michael sits across from me, in between Boris and JP, Lily next to JP, and me next to Boris, but today, Michael sat next to me. I swear I had trouble breathing for a minute because he sat sort of close to me, and his dang knee kept on brushing against mine every so often. I was about to go crazy, I swear. And it was quite odd, because I kept on scotching nearer to Lily, and I thought I was doing it subtly, but maybe I was more obvious than I thought, because Michael seemed to keep moving nearer to me, too. I definitely had to stop, otherwise I probably would have been pinned in between them, even though I would have been in almost eternal bliss, being pinned by my heart's desire.

Then, JP said something that sort of annoyed me, so to get him back, just because I could, I whipped out my Wite Out and put a white spot on his face. He had a surprised facial expression and then put his head down like he did the last time that happened to him, and like last time, I was too slow to put some more on the back of his neck when Michael suggested that I should. Oh well. I still got him good.

To keep myself preoccupied from doing anything that might give me away about being pleased by being pinned to Lily by Michael, I mindlessly nibbled on my fake acrylic nails. Grandmère would kill me for it, but it's something I can live with. Besides, I had a darned good reason for doing it, too, so there! And I had been in my own little world whilst biting my nails that I didn't realize that the bell ending lunch had rung, and Michael had lightly shaken me out of my daze, although when I had gathered my stuff, he had disappeared.

I had run out into the partially crowded hallway to catch up with Lily, JP, and Boris. I caught up with JP first, and I laughed because he was still trying to get the spot off his face, but he only made it worse. Lily and Boris waited for us to catch up to them, and they burst out laughing when they saw that JP had made the spot worse. I smiled proudly at my work of art on JP's face as we started walking and he was telling me of his custom made mouse pointers on his computer. He had made the randomest ones and I could only make a face that said "And I'm friends with this kid because???"

At the cut-through hall, Lily had left us so it was me, JP, and Boris. We had walked the rest of the way back to our separate classes and I had yet again walked back into my Algebra class, laughing to myself, reflecting on the events that had just passed. And now I can't focus on my work because I am yet again thinking about Michael. He is sweetly plaguing my mind and there is NOTHING I can do about it. Lily says she'll talk to him for me but I will NOT let her. Because, if she does, he will probably figure that something's up because he's so freaking smart, and then might want to stay away from me, thinking that I'm like obsessed with him or something. So not the case. I'm just in love with the kid. That's all. Ahhh, Michael, Michael, Michael. Oh, someone slap me.

"What's the answer to number 13, Mia?" Mr. Gianini asked me. I instinctively covered my journal as I dumbly answered, "Um, 12?"

"That's correct, but what are you doing that's distracting you from following along with us?" he asked.

"Nothing, just taking notes is all," I quickly came up with. He turned around, showing the work that answered the question.

Wait a minute. Whoa. I just answered an Algebra question CORRECTLY. I never get them right. What is this? Should we expect an apocalypse?? This is one of the signs, right? I mean, it should be, considering Lily, Michael, Boris, JP, and I were talking about it one lunch period. How on earth did I get that right?? Wow. Wait. I was thinking about Michael, right? Oh, I wonder if thinking about Michael makes me smarter. Cool. That works for me. Man, I am such a freak. Lana's right (for once, actually). But I'm the coolest freak. There's no doubt about that.

And now I'm sorely tempted to just stop writing and just doodle on my notes because I'm getting really bored of Algebra. Maybe I'll make a list.

_Reasons Why I Love Michael Moscovitz_

1. He's extremely nice to me, which is more than I can say for some other people.

2. He's extremely hot, the second hottest in the school, and you can't really can't get much better than that.

3. He's really, really smart, and that's good if you're like me and can't understand Algebra to save your life.

4. He's taller than me, and that's just something I like.

5. He plays an instrument well, which shows dedication, and dedication is crucial (to me) in a good boyfriend.

6. He's athletic, 'nuff said.

7. He loves Star Wars. What more could I ask for?

And I know there's so much more to list, but then I wouldn't have enough journal to record the happenings of my life. But I'm actually going to stop and really try to learn some Algebra. Either way, I'll probably be going to Michael for help and have him tutor me in it later. Maybe then he can brush his leg against mine again. I'm such a creeper.


	3. Chapter 3

_April 4, limo on the way home from Grandmère's_

All I can say for this visit to Grandmère's is that it was short. And that's a good, no, GREAT thing. It was even better because she wasn't even that mad about me being there super late to the point I stayed for maybe 15 minutes. Luckily, she was too enveloped by her current situation: planning a grand party in stupid Rommel's honor. It's his birthday, I guess. It's going to be at the Plaza, which means Grandmère won't have to go very far to travel…maybe just down the hall or an elevator ride down to the first floor…who knows. I know I don't know, but I don't care, and I don't count on me caring, either. Just as long as I don't have to attend the thing.

Oh yeah, what caused this missing-of-the-princess-lessons? I decided to stay after school for extra algebra help, and of course, the said algebra help was given to me by none other than Michael. I actually did learn stuff for once, but only a little bit because he was brushing his knees against my leg again and leaning close. That's so unfair. I could hardly focus and I'm amazed I learned anything. This time was different though. This time, after studying, there was a bit of playing around. It was cool. Shameeka was there too, and she was torturing him by giving him a hug. It was hilarious. I figure I should probably try that sometime… It'd be a good reason to touch him, and besides, I have the excuse of hugging him as a thanks for coming with me to my prom.

Speaking of which, PROM. Major plottage there. Michael and I devised little plans to have the most fun when it happens. Since it's on a boat, and it'll probably sail, he was talking about how he could go in the boiler room and do stuff while I keep everyone distracted everywhere else. I told him I definitely couldn't do it alone, so I'd have Lily and Boris help, but I'd probably have to have someone other than Boris help because he's extremely shy and would never think to do anything like that. So, we'd probably have to recruit someone else to help in our devious plan. It was so much fun, plotting things with Michael about what we were going to do, even spying on Lily and Boris, because God knows what's going to happen with them then. When I told Michael my ideas, he made an almost scared face.

"Thermopolis, no offense, but you have a pretty scary face right there. But your idea is a good one," he said to me. I smiled normally, well at least I thought I did. I hope it wasn't cheesy. Then Shameeka was talking about how she hears voices in her head sometimes, and I had agreed with her.

"I have them too. They have some good ideas. I do some of them, but not all," I said, and Michael gave me a scared look as if I was actually being serious.

"What?" I asked innocently. Michael just shook his head, laughing.

I will admit it, I am a little bit insane. Just the tiniest bit. Of course, when I'm speaking in front of the press or Grandmère or Mom and Mr. Gianini, I act otherwise. With them I'm not quite myself, but when I'm with my friends, that little bit of insanity shows up. I think that's why I'm obsessive too, like how I obsess over every little thing, like when Michael looks at me in a way, I obsess and overanalyze whatever the look is supposed to mean. It drives me crazy, but I really can't help it. For example, when JP hears the phrase "your mom". He always ends up saying "Your mom" basically every other sentence and anything you say will always make it worse, because he'll twist whatever you say and make it perverted. I think about how he ever came across this saying and why he acts the way he does because of it. There is seriously almost no stopping him when he gets going on "your mom". It's almost brain wracking.

Oh yeah, I just remembered something. It's not good. I got a warning notice in Algebra today. I'm afraid to show my mom. I told her that I was going to do better, and this isn't doing better. I really need more initiative to do better. Michael isn't enough, I mean it does help that he helps me but I need to do more, but I feel as if I don't want to do more. Aren't I doing enough, being a princess who takes daily lessons and a full time student at the same time? I'm doing for me and for the world, or for at least the nation and Genovia. I had showed Michael my warning notice and he just looked at me, and suggested more study sessions. HOW CAN I TURN THAT DOWN????? Screw princess lessons, I'd take studying ALGEBRA of all things with Michael than that.

Wow, Tina's calling me.

"Hello?"

"MiaMiaMia!!!" came out of the earphone.

"Whatwhatwhat???" I said in reply to her.

"How could I not know that Thingy apparently called me FOUR TIMES and I didn't know????" she demanded of me. Thingy is a guy she likes. We call him Thingy for her sake of keeping his actual name a secret.

"I don't know…why are you asking me that? But wow! Four times? _Someone_ likes you, Tina, I keep telling you but you don't believe me. Why don't you just try him out already, you know you want to!"

"But-" she started.

"No buts. Come on now, it's obvious, and now you owe him four calls too," I laughed, "But I gotta get going. Sorry I can't talk for long. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" And with that, I hung up quickly to get back to writing. I know it seems a little mean, but I have to rant a little bit or else I think I'm going to crack.

Really, though. It's probably not enough to convince her but what more can I say than just to go for it? It's so obvious they like each other its like, just go out already! Seriously. They're totally into each other, and she's even been told that he likes her. I know when it comes to Michael, it's bad, but she's as bad as I am sometimes. I don't see why she doesn't listen to me. She should, but then again, I'm not the best giver of advice.. that's more Lily's thing. I mean, I always go to her for everything. Everything except for anything having to do with Michael. For that, there's Tina. But sometimes not, because sometimes with her I start getting my hopes up. And then normally it's me that shoots them down before anyone else can so if I'm going to get disappointed, I'm not really, and then I can just slowly move on with my life. But hey. C'est la vie. What can I do?

I just remembered something. I had talked to Lily about how my mom is like stuck with the idea that Michael is going to ask me to his senior prom in her head and Lily told me that Michael uncharacteristically is going, but by himself. He's not taking anyone with him. Just him. And as much I prepared myself for something like this I still felt a little bad that he's not taking anyone, even though he's going. But at least this means he's not going with some other girl like Judith Gershner or something. That makes me feel a little better but still. It is a little disappointing, but what more can I expect from him? And I know I shouldn't be like this because he isn't mine, but I still can't help but be like this.

Man this sucks.

Actually, things are good for the most part.

But that part sucks.

We're pulling in front of my house so I'll be writing later.


	4. Chapter 4

_April 7, my bedroom, 12:04 A.M._

OK, so I have just spent A LOT of quality time with Mom and Mr. G, which is unusual because I would have been in my room for hours normally. However, I had decided to stay with them because we were watching something that interested ALL of us: a countdown for VH1's 100 Greatest One-Hit Wonders. We also watched CSI:, where there was a shooting between a limo and a truck and in the limo was the brother of a guy who got ran over by Saunders on Halloween. Saunders is very hot. I like him. And then we watched Shark, where Shark and a few of his crew and even some innocent bystanders get held hostage in a courtroom along with a convict who is a total and complete murderer. It was scary. But at least it ended well.

And right now, I'm actually a little afraid to be in the dark because I was reading information about 9/11 because when we were watching the countdown, Mom, Mr. G and I were discussing history and JFK and 9/11 and stuff, and I had gotten my history book to show them how updated it is, and then I read further about 9/11 and then I scared myself by suddenly reminding myself of the terrorist that scares me, and I still, to this day, remember his name, but I'm not writing it here because when I read what I wrote, some time in the future, I will get scared again. But yeah, remembering him, in the dark, I see his face in front of me and so I don't want to be in the dark so I walk with the lights on and it makes me feel childish.

Moving onto a better subject now.

Thursday afternoon I stayed after school with Michael and Shameeka, and a few other friends. I had stolen Michael's calculator and was playing games on it, Avalanche I think. He had left the classroom, and was hovering behind me when he came back. It was weird because I thought I could feel someone's presence behind me but I wasn't sure, but figured out he was there when he took back his calculator as soon as I died, which didn't take long at all. Then the teacher asked Shameeka, Michael, and I to help put the microscopes she had out back in the storage room, and then for some reason we all stayed in there, just talking when two people we all know, Jim and Paul, came in and started talking as well. I had realized there was five of us in a sort of crowded room, and I was starting to feel as if my personal space bubble was being popped so I sort of ran out of the room, followed by everyone else. It was weird.

However this time we were all kicked out of the classroom we normally hang in early because the teacher had to leave early. Michael had gone home, but Shameeka and I didn't want to go home just yet, so we went out to the park right outside of school and took turns using the one swing that big kids can use, since the other was for the small children that they can't fall out of. Shameeka and I just passed time by talking, and then some random guy came up to us. I stayed leaning against the swing post, feeling totally and completely awkward as he tried making small talk with us. I, of course, was yelling for him to go away in my head while trying to calmly answer his stupid questions and lie about having my phone on me. Apparently I had a slight attitude. It was for a good reason: I don't like being randomly approached by shady looking people and have them talk to me. It makes me feel really uncomfortable and then I look down and it seems almost apparent when I lie. But he went away, thankfully, and then we stayed talking for a little more before I had to go to Grandmère's.

I headed to the Plaza for princess lessons with Grandmère, and it was oddly not that bad. It was actually kind of fun. That's really surprising. REALLY surprising. What had happened was that when I came in her suite, she was sitting and relaxing, smoking a cigarette. Since when does Grandmère relax? Normally she's doing something, either ordering an attendant around or meeting with the press or other important people, or even just reading a book. I found this weird.

"Amelia, you're here. Good. Today we're going to do something different," she said when she saw me come in. "Sit down."

I sat down on the plush chair nearby as she leaned forward to the coffee table to reach for a remote, turning on the TV. I raised my eyebrows high as she turned on the DVD player.

"Uh, Grandmère, what are we doing?" I asked, confused out of my mind. She put the remote on her lap before she was to go any further.

"We're going to watch a movie. I think it's time to take a small break. You've been doing considerably well with your lessons, and I think I should give you a small treat. A movie," she said, the remote in her hand again. My mouth dropped open. I was totally shocked.

"Amelia, a princess should not leave her mouth hanging open. It is unattractive and undignified," she corrected me. I closed my mouth.

"We're going to watch a movie?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and made a face at me that gave the message "are you stupid?"

"Yes," she replied, "We'll be watching _Marie Antoinette_. You will be responsible for looking for the protocol she had to follow. After the movie you will tell me what you learned."

Well, I knew there was a catch for watching a movie. It seems doable, seeing that I have already seen the movie with Mom, and I like it, so it works out enough. After the movie had ended, she quizzed me on the movie and she had me tell her what she asked of me. I got everything right, and she almost looked impressed, which is something that rarely ever happens. She let me leave and when I got home, Mr. G was there, so I went straight to my room. As soon as I had gotten changed, my phone rang, and it was Lily.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Mia, have you read my next chapter of my story?" she asked. She was writing about her philosophy on religion, but making it a story but using characters based on our circle of friends and making it actually interesting.

"No, not yet. I just got home and changed," I coughed. Although my flu and cold had gone, a cough still lingered.

"Oh. You know, if you get me sick you will so owe me some ice cream," she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I haven't, and I'm not. So no ice cream for you, well at least from me," I told her. Definitely not from me. Like I have the funds for ice cream. I haven't got the funds for anything. I don't even have enough money for the bus when I don't go to school. Mom has been withholding my allowances for things that I have bought on previous shopping trips with her. And Dad hasn't helped me at all; he doesn't think he needs to give me a good sized allowance so I've been stuck with small allowances from Mom that she gets to keep to pay her off.

"Uh-huh. Well, I just wanted to call and see if you read it yet. I actually have to go, I'm getting tired-" she started to say. I knew what she'd say next. She'd say how she's tired and that, sorry, but she wants to go to bed. So I cut her off before she finished.

"I figured as much, so go to bed, and I'll talk to you later," I said, sighing because of the normality and slight annoyingness of it all, since she goes to bed early and it is irksome because she's the one person I can't talk to late into the night, which is something I sometimes do.

"Thank you. Good night, Mia," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, night, Lilly," I laughed lightly, and hung up. After that, I picked up _Twilight_ and began to read where I left off, at my favorite part.

Ah, yes, now Friday. I almost forgot. Since I had the day off, I wanted to just relax, so that's exactly what I did. I sat downstairs in the comfy rocking chair, watching TV and playing Sudoku. I had even made myself a simple lunch of macaroni and cheese and some cucumbers. Odd combination, I know, but it's not like I ate them together. Anyway, by the time Dad came to visit, which was at like five, I had already done 30 Sudoku puzzles. I am so kickbutt at that. It makes me fell all smart, like I'm Super Logic Girl. Go me! But yeah, Dad left around 7 to go back to the Plaza, and then that's how I came to spend some quality time with Mom and Mr. G for a few hours.

So now, here I am, in my room, writing here, trying to figure out if it's safe enough to turn out the big light in my room so I can relax in my bed and watch TV without the light on. Eh, I'm not going to risk it and get scared all over again. I'm actually tempted to play some video games, which was, in truth, my original intention before I found the countdown for one hit wonders and watched that instead. I'm thinking I might play some Harry Potter, 1 or 2, I'm not sure which, or maybe even, I shudder to admit that I still sometimes play this, Pokemon. The newer versions, of course. The older ones are long gone. Yet I find I still have some of the books for those. How sad I am. But it's not like anyone will know that, since that fact will go no further than this journal. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. So I'll write later.


End file.
